<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fragrance of tomorrow by odasakunosuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472747">the fragrance of tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke'>odasakunosuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Single Parent Suna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s at yer place again?” Asked the twin. It was more of a rhetorical question than a real one. Suna merely hummed in answer. They both knew that Osamu has been spending quite some time at Suna’s place, as if he was living there with him now. Maybe he should. “I’m goin’ to think yer holdin’ him prisoner.” </p>
<p>Suna pushed the door open with his shoulder and Atsumu followed behind him. “I’m sure he’s screaming in agony right now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fragrance of tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>A piercing whistling echoed in the gymnasium, announcing the end of the match. Suna wiped a drop of sweat running down his cheek with the back of his hand as a relieved sigh fell from his lips.</p>
<p>It was only a practice match, and yet, the Black Jackals played like they were at the Olympics. Even without their little giant, out of town, they were still terrifying. But their intensity was to be expected, and Suna’s team gave it its all too, but it still wasn’t enough. Now, Atsumu had a shitty grin on his face as he looked at Suna from the other side of the net, and the middle blocker really wanted to punch him.</p>
<p>Both teams gathered on their respective sides and bowed, thanking each other for the match. It wasn’t often that they could practice like that, directly with another team, but the connections between all the players and coaches made things easier. Another bonus was that it allowed the players chosen for the national team to practice together too.</p>
<p>Suna and his team went to the locker room while some people began to clean up. He didn’t have to talk to Atsumu right know, he knew he’d manage to find him somewhere before he leaves. His teammates were loud, way too loud for people who just played against the Black Jackals and who should be panting on the floor right now. Or maybe he was getting old and grumpy, he didn't care. All he wanted was to get rid of this awfully sticky jersey and to take a nice, hot shower.</p>
<p>And take a shower he did. The warm water helped with his sore muscles begging for him to lay down and rest. Suna could already imagine it: him, driving home and immediately getting into bed and sleeping until next year. That sounded like a plan. </p>
<p>His teammates were still talking and laughing around him, spirits high despite their loss. They fought back pretty well, and it’s not every day that you get to practice against the Black Jackals, so of course there’s something to be excited about. Suna was sure they could beat them in an official match, especially if he managed to rile Atsumu up before it begins.</p>
<p>Suna got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one around his neck, which he used to dry his hair as fast as possible. There was no need to stay here any longer, he knew his coach would talk to them tomorrow.</p>
<p>He picked up his phone as he stood in front of his locker, hand rummaging in his bag for clean clothes. There was a message from his sister saying something about how he better not forget their aunt’s birthday in the upcoming week. Of course he’ll forget, unless he sets up a reminder. Or he could not do anything at all and... his sister could text him again. She could. She will.</p>
<p>
  <strong>to: samu</strong>
</p>
<p>just finished practice, leaving now</p>
<p>want something before i get home?</p>
<p>The reply was almost instant.</p>
<p>
  <strong>from: samu</strong>
</p>
<p>a car</p>
<p>and we ran out of milk</p>
<p><em>‘We’</em> Suna echoed with a smile on his face. He decided to hurry up a little bit, excited to go home as soon as possible. He ditched drying his hair off properly and instead got dressed in a flash before slinging his bag on his shoulder and waving goodbye to his teammates, ignoring their invitations to get some drinks.</p>
<p>As expected, Atsumu was waiting from him in the hallway, hair damp too. “Well well well, aren’t ya in a hurry?” He sang, shitty grin still on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m on milk duties.” Suna didn’t stop, but Atsumu did start walking by his side towards the exit. “Your brother wants some.”</p>
<p>“He’s at yer place again?” Asked the older twin. It was more of a rhetorical question than a real one. Suna merely hummed in answer. They both knew that Osamu had been spending quite some time at Suna’s place, as if he was living there with him now. Maybe he should.</p>
<p>He didn’t really know when Osamu started to be at his apartment so much. It didn’t really surprise him. It felt natural, as if Osamu’s entire existence had been created to be with him, in his apartment, surrounded by their things and their smell and their world.</p>
<p>Not that he was complaining. Suna was always looking forward to come home and find a familiar face in the apartment. Well. A second familiar face.</p>
<p>“I’m goin’ to think yer holdin’ him prisoner.” The setter said. Suna pushed the door open with his shoulder and Atsumu followed behind him.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s screaming in agony right now.” Atsumu's foot purposely tried to make him trip. Suna caught himself against the nearest wall and shoved his middle finger at him. “You’re just jealous because Shouyo-kun is visiting his family.”</p>
<p><em>Nailed it</em>, Suna thought as Atsumu’s cheeks turned red. Of course he’d feel lonely. His boyfriend’s away and his brother’s being held hostage. Even if Atsumu doesn’t seem like it, he’s the kind of person who gets lonely really easily.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell him to call you.” Suna promised as they arrived to their cars, unlocking them. “Will you be alright for tonight or do you want us to call you until you fall asleep?” He added.</p>
<p>Suna laughed as the other tried to kick him, only resulting in kicking the air and almost losing his balance. Atsumu ended up throwing his bag in his car and glaring at Suna. “Yer an awful person.”</p>
<p>“That’s sweet, coming from you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu glared more. “Tell Asuka-chan her favorite uncle said hi.”</p>
<p>A fond smile spread on Suna’s face at that name, and Atsumu almost gagged at the expression his friend was making. Suna closed his trunk after putting his bag there. “Will do. Thanks, Atsumu.”</p>
<p>This time, Atsumu gagged for real as he disappeared in his car and drove away. He wasn’t used to Suna’s occasional fondness and gratefulness, especially not towards <em>him</em>. But he deserved it, they both knew.</p>
<p>Driving home was easy. Stopping mid-way to buy milk and some other stuff they might need was easy. Climbing the stairs towards his apartment was easy. It was so, so easy it’d scare him if he wasn’t the Suna he was today.</p>
<p>There, behind this door, were the two people he loved the most. He had yearned for it so much, and sometimes, it was hard to believe that he finally had it. Especially after everything they went through, all those weeks, all those months, all those years of silence and suffering.</p>
<p>And yet, when he opened the front door and stepped inside, the smell of homemade food greeted him along with the sound of gasps and rushed footsteps coming closer and closer and closer until—</p>
<p>“Dad!”</p>
<p>The same, fond smile he had on his face in the parking lot returned to his face. He hurried to take his shoes off and drop his gym bag on the floor before picking up his daughter, grocery bag in one hand while the other was supporting her weight. “Hi baby.” He said, voice soft, so soft it’d make Atsumu drive into the nearest tree.</p>
<p>Dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, grey eyes with yellow sparks staring at him, a bright smile contrasting with his own poker face. Asuka was so similar to him, but also somehow different. However, there was no doubt. When Suna bumped his nose against hers, everyone could tell that they shared the same blood.</p>
<p>“A chef never leaves their kitchen!” Another voice, more masculine but still as familiar, exclaimed from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“‘m sorryyy!” Asuka answered as Suna walked them to the kitchen, where Osamu stood. He was wearing his apron and putting some kind of thin batter in a frying pan. Since he was used to cook and had mastered the art of multitasking in the kitchen, he still found time to look at Suna and smile.</p>
<p>“Welcome home.” He said. Suna put Asuka down before going to Osamu. He put his hand on Osamu's back, thumb moving against it gently, pecking Osamu on the lips at the same time.</p>
<p>“I got milk. And some other stuff we probably finished and forgot about.” Suna told Osamu as he started to put the groceries away. At their feet, Asuka was observing Osamu bake with bright eyes. “What are you two making?”</p>
<p>“Crepes!” Asuka answered as she walked up to where Suna was now sitting on a stool and did grabby hands at him. Suna picked her up again and put her on his lap as they watched Osamu, Suna raising an eyebrow at him, waiting.</p>
<p>“It’s crepes day in France.” Osamu explained, putting a freshly made crepe in a plate where others could already be found. Of course he had made too much.</p>
<p>Suna seemed to think for a moment, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. “We’re not french though?”</p>
<p>The tips or Osamu’s ears turned red at Suna’s words, embarrassed. It was no surprise that Osamu would know every specific food day, because that gave him a reason to cook more. “That doesn’t mean we can’t make some.”</p>
<p>“Samu’s right!" His daughter wiggled in his lap, happy and impatient. “They’re so lucky... Why aren’t we french?” Asuka tilted her head against Suna’s chest to look at her dad, who snorted in earnest.</p>
<p>“For good reasons.” He immediately replied, fingers brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Osamu laughed next to them because of Suna's answer. Give him any occasion to make fun of french people, and Suna will take it without any remorse.</p>
<p>As Osamu kept making more crepes, Suna listened to Asuka telling him about her day. She had woken up before Osamu, so she had played on her own to keep herself busy. It wasn’t often that Osamu slept in, since he was used to getting up early because of his shop. Sometimes, that led to Osamu finding himself wide awake at 6am on his days off. Or when Suna had to get up early for something volleyball related, Osamu would wake up with him and stay awake, body already read to start the day.</p>
<p>So when Osamu slept in, all of them knew that it was really needed. Suna had told Asuka to let him sleep on those days, since Osamu wasn’t going to sleep until noon anyways. He knew him the best: he’d wake up around nine thirty, maybe ten, and feel guilty about sleeping in, before checking Asuka’s bedroom first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>After that, she told him that Osamu cooked breakfast for her, making a bear with her bread. Exceptionally, he let her eat in front of the tv, simply because Suna had told him beforehand that he’d be home early and would throw a volleyball in Atsumu's face for him, so he was in a good mood.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed in a flash for both of them. Osamu had to call a few people to organize something for the shop. Then, he helped Asuka with her homework when he was done. Once they finished, they ate together, took a quick nap on the couch, watched a movie and ended up baking crepes together, where Suna found them.</p>
<p>It warmed Suna’s heart, to hear about his daughter talk about his lover like that. At the very beginning, when they met again, Suna wasn’t so sure how Osamu would be with Asuka at first. She was an unexpected revelation to him, and Suna had never really seen Osamu with kids, so a part of him feared that things would be awkward.</p>
<p>But Osamu had been amazing. Kind, patient, thoughtful. He had surprised Suna with another side of him that he didn’t know about, even though he thought he knew <em>everything</em> about him. It was painful at first, to see him smile at his daughter the way he used to smile at him, while all Suna was getting were cold glares with eyes full or sadness and something unreadable.</p>
<p>One thing led to another, and now here they were. Osamu, in <em>his</em> kitchen, baking for <em>his</em> daughter, wearing <em>his</em> hoodie. His stomach twisted in a pleasant way.</p>
<p>After some minutes of watching Osamu and Asuka discuss about the movie they had watched in the afternoon, Osamu untied his apron and put it on a chair. The plate full of crepes awaited them, and Suna snorted at the quantity. Osamu, who was always so keen of respecting every quantity and step in a receipe, always seemed to be more flexible when it came to cooking for Asuka.</p>
<p>They brought everything they needed on the dining table. Suna had come home early enough, which meant that they could still grab a snack before dinner. Suna sat next to his daughter to make things easier, while Osamu seated himself in front of them. This, again, wasn’t an unfamiliar sight. Suna had gotten pretty used to it with time, and he wondered how he used to live before, without Osamu’s voice filling the room, without his legs tangled with his own when they were laying in bed, without <em>Osamu</em>.</p>
<p>“What do you want with your crepe?” Suna asked Asuka as he picked one from the plate and put it on his own.</p>
<p>“Chocolate!” She answered without hesitation.</p>
<p>Suna looked at her with unimpressed eyes but a smile tugging at his lips. “Of course you’re going for the less healthy thing.”</p>
<p>“Leave her alone you party-pooper.” Osamu’s foot lightly bumped against his own under the table and Suna bumped back, not moving away after that. “Your dad used to eat a bunch of those back in high school.” He told Asuka.</p>
<p>“I did not!” Suna protested. Asuka pushed the bowl of chocolate spread towards him, and Suna still opened it automatically despite everything.</p>
<p>Osamu continued. “He used to stare at the crepes shop for a while and when I asked him if he wanted to get one he’d always be like <em>‘nah, it’s fine’</em> but I knew better.” Asuka laughed, enjoying her dad’s suffering while he was preparing her crepe. “He was smilin’ like crazy whenever I was gettin’ him one.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Suna folded the crepe and put it in Asuka’s plate, her eyes shining and— yeah. She really took after him. “You have no proof.”</p>
<p>Osamu raised an eyebrow at him as he pressed a lemon above his sugary crepe. “Yer literally makin’ yourself the same one right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Said Suna, chocolate spread on his own crepe. “You’re imagining things.”</p>
<p>“But it’s true!” Asuka pointed at Suna’s crepe which he quickly folded. He couldn’t win against those two anyways, especially not when they were siding against him. “Can we eat now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but remember to chew before you—“ His daughter took a big bite of her crepe and almost instantly swallowed it. “—swallow...”</p>
<p>Osamu chuckled at Suna’s unheard warning. It’s not like he really expected her to listen anyways, she could be really stubborn when it came to food.</p>
<p>He should’ve scolded her a bit, because that could be dangerous. But when he saw her grinning at Osamu, a bit of chocolate smeared on her right cheek, and Osamu smiling back at her, he couldn’t find himself to do it.</p>
<p>It was too domestic, too soft, and Suna loved every single second of it. He wished he could pause the moment right now, just to keep this picture in mind, but he knew he didn’t have to. It was only the beginning of their story, and Osamu will always be there to remind him of that day.</p>
<p>Asuka, whose existence had been a surprise to both of them, shone brightly as she stuffed her mouth with her food, and Suna felt a sudden wave of fondness crashing into him, tasting as sweet as the crepe in his hands.</p>
<p>He loved her, he really did. They had gone through many things, many feelings, uncertainty being the biggest of all, but today, he was surer than ever. He was so, so glad she had become the most important thing in his life and he’d gladly sacrifice everything for her, if it meant protecting her. No hesitation, no second thought.</p>
<p>After all, she had been the one who made it all better, in some ways.</p>
<p>Osamu and Asuka's laughs echoed in the room. Chocolate still smeared on Asuka's cheeks, Suna grabbed a tissue to clean her with, only for her to take another bite of her crepe and smear more of it on her face. He gave up, exchanging a knowing look with Osamu as he focused on his own crepe.</p>
<p>Words were never needed between them. Eyes meeting, fingers touching, brows furrowing, lips parting... They noticed the smallest and the most subtle things in each other, and it spoke louder than words. The way Osamu had flinched the first time they met again, the way he narrows his eyes every time Atsumu texts him something stupid, the way he whispers Suna's name at night. It all felt too familiar, too natural, just them against the entire world.</p>
<p>They had parted ways six years ago, a complete radio silence between them since then. Not a single message, not a single call, even though they hadn't argued or done anything to lead to this silence. It had felt so weird. One day, you're speaking with your best friend, your <em>something more</em> whom you can't really consider a lover, and the next day, you suddenly cut all ties with him and act like strangers. They both thought it was over, and that there was no going back.</p>
<p>And yet, when they met again, older and more experienced with the reality of life, this sensation of finding comfort in one another came back right away. Despite all the anger, despite all the unsaid words: the desire to get closer and closer until their hearts and souls connect came back right away.</p>
<p>And even now, with only a table separating them, Suna still wanted to close the distance between them, until nothing separated them. He could. He should.</p>
<p>“Samu,” Suna said. “Move in with me.” For a moment, Osamu froze like he had been struck by lightning. He swallowed, tilted his head to the side a tiny bit, like he does when he's trying to figure out what the other person is thinking, and Suna started to realize that his offer had actually been quite forward. “I mean... Wait, that was supposed to be a question. Do you want to move in with me?” Suna glanced at Asuka, too focused on finishing her crepe. “With us?”</p>
<p>Osamu opened his mouth, but Suna spoke again as he nervously scratched his jaw. “I don't mean now, it's still early, but one day? There's enough room for you. I just... like the idea. And you already spend a lot of time here anyways.”</p>
<p>One second passed, another, and then Osamu chuckled. He <em>chuckled</em> even though Suna was sitting there, dying in anxiety, waiting for an answer and hopefully a positive one. “Hey, don't make fun of me now, we're having a moment.” Pouted Suna.</p>
<p>A foot bumped against his under the table, Osamu's. Once he stopped laughing, he smiled at him, so full of tenderness it made Suna's chest clench. “I would like to give ya a serious answer but ya have chocolate on yer front teeth, Rin.”</p>
<p>Saying that Suna blushed would be an euphemism. His face, his ears, turned red in a fraction of second and they felt so hot it almost hurt him. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to clean his teeth with his tongue and hating himself for going for a chocolate crepe too. He cringed in embarrassment while Asuka looked at him, her head tilted to the side like Osamu's was a few minutes ago. “This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.” Suna whined, dramatic as always.</p>
<p>It was funny to see Suna so flustered like this, him who was almost always composed and kind of intimidating. He's always been more relaxed around Osamu, but ever since they met again, his shyness around him had seemed to be more present, similar to that of a cat discovering a new toy for the first time and not daring to go for it.</p>
<p>Osamu, arms on the table and chin resting in his palm, enjoyed the look on Suna's face for a few more seconds. His answer was easy to guess, Suna probably knew it already, there was no room for doubt.</p>
<p>“When the time comes,” he started, “ya can help me brin' my stuff here. And I want the left side of the bed.”</p>
<p>Suna scoffed, relieved. “You already have it though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well I'm officially claimin' it.”</p>
<p>A girly voice joined the conversation. “Does that mean 'Samu will spend even more time here?” She asked, eyes big and bright. Her dad hummed, fond eyes looking at her. “That's so cool!”</p>
<p>Suna smiled at her words. She had grown so close to Osamu and liked his presence so much, it's like Osamu was a kids magnet, and he didn't even know about it before. “Yeah, it is.”</p>
<p>The three of them looked at each other for a moment, dumb smiles on their faces, enjoying the happy little family that Osamu was now a part of, until Asuka broke the silence again. “I want another crepe!” She told Suna. The tone of her voice indicated that it was more an order than a declaration, and she was so genuine it made the two lovers laugh in unison. She joined them by mimicry, and just like that, the serious topic was left alone for now.</p>
<p>Suna was so fond of her, he was probably a bit cringe. But after so many years of hiding his daughter to the world, he was so happy he could now go on a walk or shopping with her whenever he wanted, that he could wait for her after school without being interrupted, that he could hug her after a match in front of everyone without caring about the others at all. And it made it all better that now, he could do that with Osamu too. </p>
<p>It didn't matter how many times they fought before, how many unsaid things they kept from each other, how much time they spent away from one another. One week, four months, six years. It could even be ten years, they both knew that no matter what, they'd find each other again. </p>
<p>Regardless of the place, regardless of the time. They belonged together, Osamu and Suna, Suna and Osamu. Now with Asuka. In another life, on another planet, they'd be together again. And again. From birth to death, they were each other's special one, and nothing could ever drive them apart another time. Suna will always be looking for Osamu, and Osamu will always be waiting for him, with the same stupid accent, the same smile on his face, and the fondness in his eyes he only showed to him. </p>
<p>No matter what awaited them in the future, they'd go through it together. Tears and blood, laughs and smiles, they'd go through it all. </p>
<p>But for now, Suna wanted to focus on the present. On his lover, whom he couldn't get enough of. On his daughter, who was still young and meant everything to him. On her laugh and on the warmth of Osamu's arms at night.</p>
<p>And that, for ever and ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thank you for reading! This work is a little special to me, since it's supposed to be a OS for a fic I reaaaally wanna write. Of course, the fic would take place before this work. It'd be pretty long and deal with Asuka and everything that happened in those 6 years, how they met again, and how they got together. So... let me know if it sounds interesting to read! I would love to write more about this little family.<br/>Also, crepes day is a thing, it's on the 16th but I'm early </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
<p>You can find me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/akechjgoro">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>